


Night Skies and Starry Eyes

by josiaht



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, clem and vi are trying their best, set after clem loses her leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiaht/pseuds/josiaht
Summary: Clementine and Violet talk out their emotions and fears.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Night Skies and Starry Eyes

"I think, if it came down to it, I could fight the Sagittarius dude if he was real. What's a dude with a horse body gonna do? Kick me? Good luck, bitch,"Violet joked, earning a light laugh from Clementine.

The two had opted to sneak out during the night while Louis was patrolling. They knew, logically, they'd be caught, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the moments before they did. Violet moved her hand, gently grasping Clementine's. The feeling of warm, calloused hands brought a sense of safety to the young woman, which was pretty rare these days. The constant threat of death loomed over everyone like a dark cloud, and while they learned to cope, it didn't change the intensity of the emotions it brought. The threat of _'your loved ones are gonna die and there's nothing you can do'_ was enough to make anyone anxious, but especially people who already lost the one's they loved most. 

Still, they tried to keep that topic away from this spot. It was the one place they could pretend they were normal teenagers, sneaking away from their dorms to watch the stars. It was a necessity to do, it was something to keep them sane. The normality of it was dull to most, but for Clementine and Violet, it was heaven. Being able to pretend it was a boring night, that they had nothing to worry about besides the stars in the sky and if their hands were clammy. It was small things like that, that made it worth it.

Gripping Violet's hand, Clementine closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. There were a lot of fucked up things in the world now, but if there was anything Clementine could be thankful for, it was the nature that came back. The smell of crisp air, the warm summer night filled with nothing but crickets chirping and silence. Made the young woman relax a little more than she probably should, especially after the Lilly disaster. It was nice being able to calm down for once and relax. 

"I think you could take him,"Clementine teased lightly, opening her eyes to look towards the blonde. The other laugh in turn, grinning as she turned on her side to face Clem.

The two looked at one another for a moment, soft smiles replacing the relaxed expressions.

"You look nice in this light,"Violet said after a moment, earning a snort from Clementine. The other hummed, moving to turn on her side as well, intertwining her fingers with Violet's.

"So do you."

"Y'know I was.. I was really scared, when AJ..,"the other breathed out, opting to not finish the sentence. It was obvious what Violet was talking about. Clementine frowned then, gripping Violet's hand in hers tightly for a moment. 

"I was too, but I survived, right?"

"But what if you **hadn't?** "

"But I did, Vi,"Clem knew well that the other was anxious over it still, the fact she came back with one leg, soaked in blood and completely out of it was enough to scare the entire group, but especially Violet. She had counted her lucky stars to be alive here and now, but it was still a lingering voice in the back of their heads.

"i know, I know. I just,"Violet moved then, laying back on her back she used her free hand to rub her face as tears welled up,"I was just.. god, seeing AJ carry you like that and the way you moved. I thought.. I really thought,"the other didn't finish the sentence, taking in a shaky breath as she tried to quell the tears. "I really thought you'd end up like Sophie and Minnie," was finally choked out after a moment, Violet's voice breaking on the names. It was barely above a whisper, but Clementine heard it. Clementine froze, watching Violet for a moment before pulling their hands apart. In a quick motion, Clementine's arms were around the other, gripping her tightly.

"I can't promise I won't die.. But I sure as hell won't go without a fight, Vi,"the strongly voice promise earned Violet moving to wrap her arms around Clementine right back. The other sniffled for a few minutes, burying her face in her shoulder as they sat in silence. The only noise breaking it being the occasional chirp of crickets, or a stray walker. Moving to look up at Clementine, the other moving her hand from her back to her face, wiping the tears that stained her cheeks.

"I know you won't, you sure as hell don't do _anything_ without a fight,"Violet teased, letting Clementine smush her face for a moment.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you've been raising hell since we first met, and I don't want that to change,"the other managed to get out through squished cheeks, laughing. Clementine snorted at the comment, leaning in to give Violet a gentle kiss. The other reciprocated it, moving to rest her head against her shoulder. It was a few moments of silence that lead to the two girls falling asleep for what seemed like hours. At this time, they didn't care about the next rotation or their shifts, they were only focused on each other.

And for once in years, they knew they'd be ok.


End file.
